


Black Tie

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: (ok not incredibly dirty talk I mean this is Clark we're talking about here), Cute, Desire, Dirty Talk, I'm Going to Hell, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Role Reversal, Shyness, Skype, Tie Kink, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://trippsykes.tumblr.com/post/119813266001/bebe-benzenheimer-trippsykes-watching-a">This is totes her fault.</a><br/><a href="http://www.rickey.org/american-idol-winner-nick-fradiani-sings-national-anthem-at-memorial-day-concert/281442/">Suited!Nick for reference</a>, and 10 points to your house if you can get through that without inappropriate thoughts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Black Tie

**Author's Note:**

> [This is totes her fault.](http://trippsykes.tumblr.com/post/119813266001/bebe-benzenheimer-trippsykes-watching-a)  
> [Suited!Nick for reference](http://www.rickey.org/american-idol-winner-nick-fradiani-sings-national-anthem-at-memorial-day-concert/281442/), and 10 points to your house if you can get through that without inappropriate thoughts.

Nick lay with one foot lazily dangling over the mattress and an arm behind his head while he idly surfed around on the laptop balanced across his hips. People often liked to Tweet him cute pictures they made or funny videos, and they made for a nice wind-down after a long day. He knew he could handle this new life, but he was still human and in need of breather moments. 

A soft chiming sounded and he looked to the bottom right of the screen to see what message popped up.

 _ **CBeckhamRun**  
Miss you. Skype?_

Ugh, he felt like a kid with a crush the way his heart immediately fluttered and he went to boot up the program. Just showed how much Clark had come to mean to him, he supposed... Nick drummed his fingers impatiently and before long, his boyfriend's adorable face filled the window like a breath of fresh air.

"Hi, beb."

"Niick! Oh my goodness!" Clark appeared to grab the sides of his computer and lean close enough to make kissy faces at the webcam; he really was the cutest thing. "I've missed you sooo much..."

"Aww, sweetheart, it's only been like, what, a couple weeks?" All the same, Nick kissed his fingertips and touched them to the screen. Nights could be so silent and long when you were by yourself...

"I know. I tried holding out long as I could because I didn't want to be bothering you, but..." Clark trailed off again and downcast his eyes while nervously biting at a knuckle. 

In that instant, Nick just wanted to reach through that screen and pull the young man to him to hold forever. "Clark, baby, trust me, you're never bothering me. You might contact me at a busy moment, but I promise I can find time for you."

"You sure?" Clark flickered his gaze back up, eyes big and blue and vulnerable.

"Very sure. I know the long-distance thing isn't easy, but I love you and want this to work." And he truly meant it.

After a moment, Nick could see a faint smile.

"I love you..."

"There's my happy beb," the older man drew little shapes near the camera with a finger. "You been doin' all right otherwise?"

"Well, yeah. Interviews, catching up with friends, banging around on my keyboard- I wanna have enough of my own material ready by the time tour finishes."

Ahh, the tour. Nick felt a fresh flutter of excitement and grinned widely. "Tour's gonna be awesome. Going all those places..."

"Seeing some of our friends again," Clark brought up what looked like a pillow to hug under his chest.

"Getting snuggle time in those tiny bus beds without accidental voyeurs," Nick winked.

Clark covered his mouth to shake with laughter and went wide-eyed. "Oh my goodness, Nick, you're kidding!"

"Maybe, maybe not, but it made you laugh and that's what important," Nick blew a kiss, clearly pleased with his victory.

"You are so silly..." When the young man's laughing eventually calmed down, he pressed a still-red cheek into his pillow and Nick could see that the smile remained.

"And _you_ are so sweet and I'm happy you love me."

"Nick..." Clark's tone there was gentle as a kiss. When he looked back up, he was thoughtfully biting a fingertip again, but still smiling. "So...I watched the Memorial Day concert the other day." Now _he_ was looking like the kid with a crush.

"Well, is that so? What'd you think?" Nick grinned at the memory and swapped which arm was behind his head.

"That it was incredible! I mean, that's not an easy song to belt out and for something so important- I would've been sick to my stomach."

"Oh, I think you'd've been just fine, beb," Nick assured and drew more little swirls and hearts near the camera. "Being runner-up doesn't make you inferior, remember?" The memory of their comforting talk after the finale, with Clark being sweetly supportive as always, came to him and he smiled in love. 

"I know." The young man scooted closer and made a loud kiss noise. "I'm still glad you did it, though."

"Yep. S'a really good feeling." The computer was beginning to feel warm on his skin, so he carefully slid it onto the mattress and shifted to still be in the webcam view, head perched on a hand. 

"You looked really nice, too," Clark added as softly as telling a secret.

Now it was the older man's turn to laugh. Yep, this sweet one was a barrel of surprises, all right. "Ohh, did someone have naughty thoughts about seeing their boyfriend all dressed up?"

"Oh no no, not _while_ you were singing!" Clark's face was as flushed as ever. "It was just a general 'he looks nice' thought. It was after when it came to me that..." He clutched his pillow and temporarily looked bewildered. 

Nick softened his expression and shifted to more or less look Clark in the eye. Had he said the wrong thing? "Clark? You OK, sweetheart? What came to you?"

Clark's shoulders sharply rose and fell with his breathing before he finally said, "...you remember Top 4 night?"

Oh, he remembered, and then some. The head-to-toe sensation of warmth gently trickled down Nick's body as he nodded. "One of the best nights of my life."

That compliment seemed to quell the young man's embarrassment for a moment. "It's like, I finally understood what you meant about feeling something deeper and somebody getting to you in that way...all the thoughts I was having, it made me realize I..." His pillow was close enough to his face to muffle the rest of his sentence.

"You..." was the gentle prompt.

"That I want you," there was a note of pleading in Clark's voice.

Nick smiled in a gentle empathy and touched the screen like he was really trying to hold his boyfriend. "Oh, sweetheart..."

He'd spent enough time with the Beckhams during the show to know they were a loving and supportive family, so they necessarily weren't the problem. He just held the quiet opinion that the community Clark grew up in seemed rather, well, restrictive. Having to bury natural urges and feelings that didn't hurt anyone only did more harm than good, and here was Clark trying to reconcile the messages he'd absorbed for twenty-odd years with the desire for someone he loved.

 _You do not have to be good, you do not have to walk on your knees for a hundred miles through the desert, repenting, you only have to let the soft animal of your body love what it loves..._ The lines filtered through his memory as he kissed at the camera near where Clark's forehead would've been. "I've wanted you too, my beb. There's no shame in it."

Clark smiled at the confirmation of feelings but still held his pillow close like a teddy bear. "Being with you really feels good. It's just-"

"There doesn't have to be 'just' anything if you really love somebody. We're not hurting anybody at all and we're happy."

"Yeah," Clark sighed and idly played with a corner of the pillow. "Wish I was there with you now to get all these feelings out."

And the desire to pull the young man through the computer was stronger than ever. But Nick fortunately knew of other options.

"You're here now, beb. We still can," and he saw his knowing grin cheekily reflected on the screen.

Clark's eyebrows went up though the red in his face had calmed. "Like, over the computer? Seriously?"

Nick nodded. "Just say what we want, use our imaginations...feels just about as good when you're doing the long-distance thing," he kept grinning and felt the anticipatory flutter he hadn't in ages.

Clark continued to play with the pillowcase's material as he appeared to think it over. "Guess it can't hurt to try," he said eventually.

"That's the spirit, beb." Nick kissed at the camera and rolled onto his stomach, legs happily kicking back and forth. "What comes to your mind first? Anything at all." Given that Clark was the newbie in this situation, he was perfectly willing to let the young man take the reins here.

Clark sucked at his plush bottom lip for a moment before asking, "Do...you still have the tie with you?"

Ooh. Nick liked where this was going already. "Sure thing. Hold on," he got off the bed to rummage through his suitcases. The rest of the suit was currently at the cleaners, but the tie- "Ahh." He looped it around his neck, got the knot secure, and smoothed the material over his T-shirt before climbing back on the mattress. "Ta- _da_."

"Oh, wow, that looks perfect!" Clark's face lit up.

"All for you, beb." The older man rolled onto his side and kept stroking at the tie, as gently as he'd touched Clark's suit before. "OK, I'm in front of you, all suited up...now what?"

Clark's expression turned sweetly thoughtful. "I'd really like to, like, cuddle on top of you and kiss you a lot...play with the tie a little bit..."

 _Hmmm..._ Nick shut his eyes, licked his lips, and held to the tie's knot to tug- not enough to choke, just for material to press into the back of his neck and give a light sensation of pain. Concentrate hard enough and it actually felt like his boyfriend's smooth hands and soft lips were on him- "Oh, Clark, baby, that is so good," he whispered.

Through his haze of lust he could hear the young man's chuckle and an amazed "Wow...do that again?"

Lick, tug, roll onto the back to not-so-subtly arch hips like Clark's body was actually there and he wanted to feel all the delicious friction that set off electric sparks everywhere. "Mmm...oh, sweetheart..."

"Oh, yeah, that's real nice," he heard Clark's whisper. More amazement or actually slipping into the role? Either way, Nick loved it.

"Can I touch you too? Please?" The soft _please_ was his own gentle cue for slipping into the headspace he needed to get to. He wanted his boyfriend that he trusted to feel totally in control, and he wanted the sensation of being cared for, something he didn't get the chance to have often in relationships. The long nights had built up into a pit of desire threatening to burst.

He heard a soft breath from the younger man. "My arms...I love when you touch my arms. You're really gentle."

Nick cracked open an eye to see that Clark had ditched the pillow for the time being to lie on his side and trail his fingers up and down his arms, partially bared by the ragged sleeves of his tee. Ooh, he was a fast learner.

"Love those arms, beb. So strong-" He gave the tie another tug and swept a hand over his hair like when Clark would play with the fringes. "Ahh, yeah..." Hips rolled left to right and back on the mattress and he felt his heart beating faster already.

He heard the gentle smack of another kiss, or maybe Clark licking his own lips. Ooh, that was a lovely mental image to keep. "Your hair's a real surprise. It's all soft in the morning just after you've showered but your stubble scratches when you kiss me..."

 _That's right, don't hold back what you're thinking._ "Good scratch, love?" Nick whispered and traced a finger from cheekbone to the hollow of his throat. More sparks...

"Uh-huh." Nick looked back to the screen to see Clark now touching over his own hair, the usually neatly-coiffed dark blond locks now flopping over his forehead that had a faint sheen easily recognizable as excitement.

"What else when I kiss you?" He grinned and tugged the tie again.

The lump in Clark's throat bobbed with swallowing. "Like...your mouth's really warm...not just on my lips, but like when you kiss my neck, it feels like you want to taste me all over."

Nick's face heated up from the mental image _that_ brought. "Oh, I do, beb, I do..." Eyes shut again and he brought fingertips to his mouth to lightly lick over them. His own hands were a little smaller than Clark's, but he could still imagine the taste of skin smoothed just right by piano keys. "So yummy," his words brought a small hiccup noise from the screen and he couldn't help his smile.

"Clark..." He lowered his hips back to the mattress and the hand that had been on the tie now laid flat on his stomach and was slowly traveling downward. Imagining his boyfriend's body on top of him had stirred the familiar arousal he now desperately had to take care of.

"Nick..." There was shallow breathing and the rustling of fabric followed by a low moan. Oh god, was he actually- when Nick could focus on the computer again, he saw that one of Clark's hands had definitely disappeared from view. Given the way he was lying that the webcam cut him off at the waist, that could only mean one thing.

"That's right...let me love you and touch you. You deserve it..." Nick slowly licked around the outline of his mouth and gripped himself like Clark would touch anywhere else on his body. It was just right to make him shiver. "Your hands are so soothing."

"Th-thank you," the young man hiccuped again, and his arm stuttered up and down in stilted movements, apparently not incredibly used to what it was doing. His lips had curled into a perfect o-shape, and Nick wanted nothing more than to touch that right now...

"Feelin' good, beb?"

"Yeah..." Clark rolled his head back to show the strong and sturdy line of his neck, and Nick's desire changed into one to lick and nuzzle that all over. "Just like your hips on me...ooh-"

"Love doin' that." Nick grabbed back his tie for a couple more tugs. "Oh yeah, don't stop, Clark, love you so much..."

"Love...you..." Clark's voice had dropped to a near-inaudible whisper amidst soft pantings. "Want you...so much...Nick...your body...I...aah!" He bucked with enough intensity to apparently make his computer shake, and Nick's heart caught in his throat in the brief terror that the Skype would disconnect, but the signal stayed strong.

"Oh, my pretty beb..." He smoothly pumped his hand up and down, not taking incredibly long before the tightness in his body let go and he rolled his hips like a fierce ocean wave. "Yesss-"

Clark let out a deep moan the older man hadn't heard before, then a gasp, then a soft thudding that could only be his exhausted body collapsing on the mattress. "Ooh-" Nick quickly felt all joints go limp and he faced the computer once more to see Clark's chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Y'alright?" he managed.

Clark nodded, licked his lips (he was totally right, it _was_ a lovely image), and ran a hand over his face. "Really...felt that one...felt you..."

 _Yes._ "Me too, beb, me too." Nick mustered enough strength to scoot close to his computer as possible to sound a series of kisses at the camera, so many it was feeling like two or three for every day they'd been apart so far, every kiss that he wanted to smatter around his boyfriend's face (and neck...hell, everywhere) when they could physically be in the same room again and demonstrate every kind of love they wanted to. "So good to me, just like I wanna be good to you..."

"You...are." Clark opened his eyes and his usual happy smile touched his lips once again. "Whew, I'm really gonna need a shower now."

Nick couldn't help his gentle laugh at that; water was really a good look on his boy. "I'd 'join' you, but I'm afraid this thing might short-circuit."

Clark covered his mouth to giggle and completely turned his face to the camera. "You're funny. Can I keep you?"

Tease or not, that was one of the sweetest things Nick ever heard. "You bet." Kiss-kiss. "Love you."

"Love you..." The young man stretched out, and Nick could see his shirt hem riding just a little above his stomach and loosened waistband. "Got 'nother string of interviews for a bit- could I call again Saturday night?"

"Should be okay to," Nick idly played with his tie like he still wanted Clark's hands on it and couldn't keep his eyes off that gorgeous form. "Wanna watch a movie together on YouTube? I miss movie night."

"Sounds great." Clark grabbed the pillow again and rolled back onto his stomach. "And anything else that happens," he added with an honest-to-goodness wink.

Damn, Nick really was infatuated if even a wink could make him shiver. "Was totally right, fast learner," he cooed and ran a finger down the screen like touching Clark's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized quote from the lovely [Wild Geese](http://www.phys.unm.edu/~tw/fas/yits/archive/oliver_wildgeese.html) poem.


End file.
